


Waiting contently

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Tony looked like out of a classic movie, the ones Bucky and he sometimes saw when they managed to sneak into one. A fine tux, probably more expensive than all their friends clothes together. Hair carefully styled. Perfectly groomed beard. And then he looked at Steve and smiled.





	Waiting contently

Nervously, he waited. Steve knew that everyone was looking. Some looked doubtful, looking from Steve to the door and back to him. Some looked at him with pity. Others with astonishment.

And then there were the people who he knew better.

Natasha looked slightly furious.

Bucky looked as if he didn‘t knew if he should be angry, disappointed or proud.

Sam looked calmly between the door at the side and Steve, but there was worry in his eyes.

Bruce just looked like he wanted to be somewhere else just like he always did in a room full of people.

Sharon looked doubtful at her watch.

Clint looked… well, he actually looked kind of bored. 

Steve didn‘t knew why, but Clint‘s lack of interest was the best thing he ever saw, proving him that there wasn’t anything unusual. And it wasn‘t even as if Tony was _that late_. Barely ten minutes. It wasn‘t as if Steve hadn‘t expected this. They even had joked about it, but Steve knew that Tony had hated himself even for the idea of being late. Just like Tony knew that Steve would be nervous like hell if Tony would be late, even if only for a minute. Ten were… torture.

And the looks didn’t made it better. As if half of the people doubted that Tony would turn up. They were so sure he would stay away, made them wait even longer. But that wasn’t like Tony. He would at least send someone to blow everything off. And until then, Steve would wait. He would wait forever if that’s what Tony needed, even though Steve would probably die from a cardiac arrest before. He would wait, contently, just to give Tony everything he could.

And then, finally the door opened, and Steve could hear Rhodey‘s voice, low enough that only Steve and Bucky would hear it. And probably Tony, who looked stunning. And like he wanted to throw up. Still, he nodded at whatever Rhodey was saying while guiding Tony to Steve, arms linked together. Steve didn‘t pay attention to Rhodey or to what Rhodey was saying, didn‘t pay attention to the people around him anymore.

Tony looked like out of a classic movie, the ones Bucky and he sometimes saw when they managed to sneak into one. A fine tux, probably more expensive than all their friends clothes together. Hair carefully styled. Perfectly groomed beard. And then he looked at Steve and smiled. Not one of the show-off smiles he had reserved for the press. A small smile, full of insecurities and determination. Then he stepped next to Steve and if he would die right now, Steve would… well, not die happy, because that still took a few minutes, but he wouldn‘t mind, too.

„Hey, Cap.“, Tony murmured and pressed a chaste kiss to Steve‘s cheek. Steve laughed.

„Hey, Tony. You okay? Everything fine?“

Tony smiled and turned to the priest, the smile still on his face. God, he loved this man.

„After the vows it will be. Then everything will be perfect.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Marvelbingo 2019](https://marvelbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
